Gotham Federation
Category:Alliances Gotham Federation Gotham Federation is a very large and older nation at 180 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions, official langues Spanish, English . Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Gotham Federation work diligently to produce Wheat and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Gotham Federation is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Gotham Federation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Gotham Federation allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Gotham Federation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Gotham Federation will trade with other nations with New Polar Order Gotham Federation is proudly member of the NpO Militar History The Gotham Federation Army es uno de los ejercitos de la NpO mejor entrenados y equipados con armas de ultima technologia, esta dividido en dos 2 grupos de batalla GFdefense force(GFDF) y GFexpeditionary Force(GFEF), desde sus inicios GF vio la necesidad de tener un ejercito poderoso despues de ser atacada por una rogue nation que fue sometida por el gran poder de la NpO que la obligo a declarar paz y pagar por los daños causados, ante esto el Mayor General Jonathan Wolf toma la decicion de dirigir la nación asia una economia capitalista que pudiera soportar la tenencia de un ejercito poderoso, produciendo esto grandes inversiones en technologia, lo cual dio sus frutos cuando a peticion de la alianza GF participo en mas d 6 guerras para castigar a rogue nations que atacaron sin motivo a nations de la NpO,todas ellas recibiendo el la pena de ser anrquisadas o ZI, tambien se lograron grandes vicotrias cuando el GFEF combatio por la NpO en las guerras contra la OWN y la Maroon War y mas recientemente cuando el Emperardor nos concedio el honor de entrar en batalla contra la LEAGUE aun sufriendo grandes perdidas tras combatir ferozmente contra 4 nations de la GATO y una nation LUE el GFarmy pudo enviar a 2 nations a anarquia y ayudo a derrotar a las otras 3 junto con nations aliadas de NpO y la INITIATIVE pero no sin pagar un alto precio en infrastructura y vidas civiles pero gracias a la ayuda de la NpO GF volvio rapidamente a estar lista para el combate y unirse a la ofenciva final contra los remanetes de la LUE Polaris Warriors lead the way